1. Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts described herein relate to technologies for providing an efficient interface for screen control, and more particularly, to an interface providing system for controlling rotation of contents with only one finger of a user and/or a method of controlling rotation of contents with only one finger of a user.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, with the spread of smartphones and the development of mobile communication networks, users may freely receive a variety of information and services without restrictions in time and space.
A location based service among the services users receive, provides information suitable for various purposes to the users by being applied to notification of a bus/subway arrival time, navigation, and the like. To provide the location based service to a user, there is a need for a process of obtaining accurate location information of the user or an object. This location information is generally obtained according to a global positioning system (GPS) signal. However, when the location information is obtained according to the GPS signal, it is difficult to measure a location of a real user or object in a shadow area of the GPS signal, such as an area between buildings, or an area, such as the inside of a building, which is difficult to receive the GPS signal.
Also, when a map service including this location information is provided, there are interfaces which move or rotate a map displayed on a screen. Conventionally, a user touches and drags the screen which displays the map to move the map and rotates the map on the screen through a multi-touch using his or her two fingers.